Bokura no yuuki
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: A frustração era recorrente na vida da brilhante diva, Sakura Kinomoto, porém quando as luzes dos holofotes apagavam se a verdadeira mulher, cheia de dor e ressentimento ressurgia como uma profecia maléfica. [Para Lillyth Chan]


**Bokura no yuuki**

**Por: Anna Lennox**

**Para: Lillyth-chan! **

**Beta: Lanah**

O que seria dela? Sim, o destino parecia ser tão incerto, que o autocontrole pujante da sua mente agora a reprimia terrivelmente. E não gostava nadinha disso... Odiava fazer drama, embora sua especialidade fosse interpretá-los. Desperdiçar o pouco de seu tempo temendo tudo e todos não pareciam nada com os sonhos que acalentara quando mais jovem.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeleira castanha e sentou-se na banqueta cor-de-rosa da penteadeira dourada circundada de rendas lilás. No espelho grande, de bordas com micro-lâmpadas fluorescentes, seu rosto iluminado não escondia as marcas que o tempo, inegável inimigo, negava-se a esconder. Aos trinta e sete anos, sabia o que era a alegria mentida e a tristeza falseada através de mais um ato teatral. Era aclamada como diva do teatro, mas se sentia tão vazia... E a vida florescia na chegada de mais um dia ensolarado e de extremo calor.

-Ainda não foi dormir, Sakura? - perguntou, com voz abafada pelo travesseiro de algodão puro.

Olhando para a frondosa escova de prata, sorriu sem vontade, enchendo sua alma de mentira, correndo mais um pouco de sua verdadeira índole.

-Não...

-Já é quase dia. - anunciou ele, como se ela já não tivesse percebido. – Devia, pelo menos, descansar. Hoje não será um dia fácil...

Mantendo o sorriso nos lábios, caminhou até a cama de dossel, espaçosa, cercada por duas colunas vitorianas brancas. Afastando a colcha vermelha, deitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

-Sakura... como te amo. - sussurrou o esposo, puxando a sua cintura, colando os quadris femininos aos dele.

Fechando os olhos, sentiu a culpa dilacerar o seu coração. Não o amava... Como queria amá-lo, fizera de tudo para sentir algo, mas, nem mesmo, só carinho de irmão conseguia sentir. Às vezes, detestava-o... odiava-o por ele ter encarcerado a sua alma naquele tipo de vício. Um amor que só tinha um lado e era apenas o dele. Contudo, não era injusta. Se aquele casamento se manteve após longos e vazios dez anos, foi porque ela, covarde, teve medo de colocar um ponto final naquela situação que execrava sua alma.

Deixando-se aconchegar, Sakura fechou os olhos, tentando esquecer-se da própria frustração.

**Uma vida inteira de mentira**

**Uma vida inteira treinando para apenas um papel**

**Aonde iria parar...**

**Quão cruel era a existência ao provar que ela, após anos, estava vazia?**

-Mãe! - exclamou uma menina gorducha e saudável, sentando-se na cadeira adjacente a de Sakura.

-Bom dia, querida! - com a máscara de felicidade sob a sua real expressão se escondia, Sakura sorriu com candura, fechando a página de arte e cultura do jornal Tókio Sunday, onde havia várias boas críticas sobre a sua nova peça teatral. Nem isso tinha o poder de fazê-la feliz.

-Posso dormir na casa da Kaya hoje?

Franzindo a sobrancelha, Sakura colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, encarando os olhos da filha de quinze anos. Não era uma mãe dominadora, que impedia o filho de crescer, entretanto, não gostava nada da idéia de ver a sua filha ficar sobre a responsabilidade de um estranho cujo nome não lhe era familiar.

-Não!

-Mas, mãe...

-Não, Kana, ainda é nova para ir dormir na casa de uma estranha. – severa, bebeu o chá amargo em apenas um gole.

-Kaya não é uma estranha.

-Para você não, mas, para mim, sim. Isso já me é suficiente.

Sakura apreciou a demonstração empertigada da face de sua filha. Ela não tinha traços bonitos, era o clone do pai, isso abrangia do fio de cabelo até o defeito no dedão do pé. Quando escutara o primeiro choro, teve a certeza de que não seria uma boa mãe. E, realmente, não foi... fizera de tudo para ficar longe da filha e, agora, não era diferente. A menina era tudo o que repudiava em Koyama.

-A senhora, como sempre, é tão unilateral. - falou a menina, fechando os olhos. - Nunca participou da minha vida, e agora se acha no direito de me proibir de ir ao único lugar em que me senti alguém de verdade. - jogando o guardanapo sobre a mesa redonda, ficou de pé, com o queixo erguido.

-Não seja mal-agradecida, menina. Sempre trabalhei...

-Sim, a senhora trabalhou, mas era porque gostava, era porque, assim, poderia ficar longe de mim e do papai, não era porque você queria um futuro melhor para mim. - dando as costas, soltou seu último trovejo cercado de sarcasmo e revolta. - A senhora nunca nos amou, aliás, fico até surpresa que não tenha abdicado do posto de mártir teatral.

**O caminho da verdade é sempre mais difícil...**

**Renegar a minha felicidade e me tornar mais uma mulher sem vida...**

**É mais fácil do que fugir da realidade. **

Sakura escondia a raiva comendo, comia desenfreadamente, com gula, com todo o desejo reprimido em seu âmago. Sua filha não tinha culpa... já era uma mocinha e falava com o império herdado dela mesma. Não mentia, era sincera quando falava que ela era apenas uma e não queria admitir que estava errada e, por isso, mantinha um casamento de fachada com um homem com quem não tinha nenhuma afinidade física ou espiritual.

Limpando os dedos num pedaço de papel toalha, olhou para o roteiro com a mesma mesmice que vinha encarando a própria existência. Atuar já não era uma válvula de escape. Deixara de ser a mais "bela e talentosa" para ser "diva veterana". Estava numa época em que os conflitos pipocavam e a auto-estima ia lá para os cântaros do vale da vaidade. A menopausa batia na porta de seu corpo, e nem mais uma recauchutagem na face parecia deixá-la mais bonita.

_Já não tem para onde esticar mesmo_, pensou, sentindo uma pontada verdadeira de humor surgir em seu coração.

-Sakura Kinomoto?

Folheando o roteiro, Sakura nem deu atenção à voz, estava acostumada a ignorar quem quer que fosse quando estava trabalhando. Era orgulhosa para admitir e, até mesmo, falar com outra pessoa... Isso fazia dela uma _diva prepotente_, como o editorial da magazine Zipper havia lhe atribuído o adjetivo.

-Ignorando um fã, que coisa mais feia, senhora prepotência!

Em um tom debochado, a voz masculina encheu o espírito de Sakura, que logo mandou um sinal através de seus batimentos cardíacos.

-E por que deveria dar-lhe atenção? – perguntou, jogando o roteiro sobre a mesinha do diretor.

-Ora, por quê...

-Por quê? – perguntou, voltando os olhos para o rapaz.

_Seu... seu coração bateu mais rápido..._

-Sou seu fã desde que era pequeno.

Olhando para o jovem alto, com porte atlético, um brilho sedutor nos olhos castanho-claros profundos, sentiu os lábios secarem e as entranhas se aquecerem de desejo. Parado ali, com as mãos no bolso da blusa de moletom cinza e com as pernas compridas entreabertas, era a verdadeira visão de uma escultura que jamais fora pintada por Vinci ou Portinari, mas lhe dava a nítida impressão de que ele seria o modelo perfeito para um quadro romântico. No mínimo, era um daqueles personagens de Shoujo, que sua filha costumava comprar.

Não que tivesse um dia lido! Imagina, ela, uma senhora balzaquiana, que nunca atingira um orgasmo a não ser com seu escondido vibrador, lendo shoujo-mangá, com aqueles romances açucarados. Era um retrocesso.

-Ora, não me faça me senti uma velha, rapaz.

-Quantos anos você pensa que tenho? – perguntou, abrindo um sorriso tentador e sexy, que arrepiou a nuca de Sakura.

-Não tenho cara de aliciadora.

-Muito menos eu irei acusá-la de pedofilia.

-É bom mesmo!

-Então, pára de ser ensebada, fala quantos anos tenho?

_Eu? Ensebada? Só se for a mãe daquele adolescente delinqüente! _Resmungou mentalmente, observando o tamanho do pé do rapaz. Realmente, era bem grande... maior do que ela poderia supor. Bem, se aquele velho dito popular fosse verdade, certamente aquele menino era bem-aventurado com as suas saliências.

-Não faço a mínima idéia. - ruborizada, voltou a ficar de costas. - É melhor você sair, rapazinho, antes que eu chame... aiiii...

Abrindo os olhos, Sakura sentiu o corpo duro e forte encostar-se ao seu. Em poucos segundos, os braços musculosos seguraram a sua cintura, colando-se ainda mais... ainda mais...

Podia sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço. Estava mais excitada do que nunca.

-Tenho vinte e um anos... - falou ele, com voz rouca em seu ouvido. - E você sempre foi minha paixão...

**A juventude foi...**

**A beleza agora estava encoberta por rugas e saliências**

**O desejo que tanto reprimi agora se revolta contra mim**...

**Mas eu o sinto**

**Eu o desejo...**

Sakura beijava os lábios finos do jovem rapaz com a mesma ânsia que havia devorado o bolinho de arroz meia-hora atrás. Estavam em um motel qualquer de beira de estrada, a cama era em formato de coração, o lençol com a cor vermelho sangue era igual ao carpete que cobria do chão ao teto. Era esdrúxulo e, ao mesmo tempo, excitante.

Mordendo o céu da boca, desabotoou o jeans surrado, botando uma das mãos sob a cueca, sentindo toda a potência exacerbada do garoto. Escutando o gemido audível, fitou-o com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e, em seguida, ajudou-o a tirar a camiseta branca, que foi fazer companhia a sua roupa e à camisa de moletom dele.

-Eu nem sei seu nome...

-Isso importa realmente? - perguntou ele, beijando o seu colo e descendo até sua barriga lisa, mas que ainda tinha sinais da cesariana que tivera de fazer.

-Sim e não... - sussurrando cada sílaba, enfiou os dedos longos nos cabelos castanho e fartos. Ele a estava levando à beira da insanidade com os lábios.

Encontrava-se a na porta do seu primeiro orgasmo...

-Olhe para mim, mulher. - ordenou com carinho, prensando o corpo dela no colchão barato. - Meu nome pouco importa, mas quero escutá-lo quando tremer no orgasmo. – beijando-lhe o nariz arrebitado, sorriu. - Me chamo Shoran, Li Shoran!

**O clímax dura apenas um segundo**

**Mas a vida é decidida nesse mesmo milésimo de tempo.**

**E é justo nesse instante que eu sou quem meu espírito quer que eu seja...**

-Shoran... – gritou, sentindo que se arremessava com mais força sobre o seu corpo.

Era forte, grande, encaixava-se em seu corpo como se fosse o primeiro, e era mesmo o primeiro que a invadia sem pedir licença e a fazia completa. Ele era quase vinte anos mais jovem, mas não importava... o que ganhara sendo boa moça? Um marido que não amava, uma filha que a culpava por não ter sido a mãe que ela tanto desejara, uma carreira que não mais a satisfazia.

Se fosse errado estar no terceiro orgasmo com aquele homem, preferia passar a vida que lhe restava errando.

Sendo errada com prazer...

Sendo consumida por um corpo que lhe dava prazer, que não a fazia mais um banco de esperma.

-Agora, comigo. - pediu ele, intensificando mais os movimentos dentro de seu corpo.

Mordendo o ombro do parceiro, Sakura arqueou a coluna e foi amparada pelos braços fortes que a ergueram da cama, deixando-a ficar em um ângulo de noventa graus. Circundando a cintura de Shoran com as suas longas pernas, cravou as unhas no colchão, puxando o lençol vermelho com ira.

-Isso...isso...essa é a mulher verdadeira...apaixonada por sexo...-beijando o colo com respingo de suor, ele não diminuía o ritmo, ao contrário se movimentava com cada vez mais força, uma energia que ela nunca supôs existi.-Que não se entrega! Que não me mente! Que vibra a cada instante!

Sentindo os primeiros espasmos, genuíno do orgasmo, sacudir seu corpo, Sakura, instigada, foi para o céu e no inferno, experimentou o voou de sua alma no espaço branco e místico, podia até mesmo ver pessoas, essas indivíduo sorriam felizes, fazendo salvas e acariciando seus cabelos, em gesto de carinho... um gesto de amor, que nunca ninguém fora capaz de lhe dar.

_Meu deus, nunca mais me deixe sair dessa realidade..._

**Quero sempre estar com ele...**

**Mesmo que isso me custe o insustentável...**

Ele estava esparramado sobre seu corpo, ainda ofegante, encontrava energia para beijar a sua face e assoprar a franja que lhe caía sobre testa. Estava muito quente... quente demais...

Em meio segundo, descobrira que podia sentir prazer. Que não era frígida, como seu analista falava.

-Sucessivamente serei seu, Sakura. - falou ele, deitando a cabeça sobre seus seios.

Exaltada, deu-se conta de que já escutara essa frase antes. Não nessa vida... em outra... quem sabe... ele parecia ser o encaixe da sua alma, porém, tinha uma grande responsabilidade consigo mesma.

Aquilo era o começo de uma nova vida.

-Não te procurei por acaso. No fundo do meu coração e da minha alma, eu sei que sempre será minha completa razão que tenho que viver a seu lado.

Concordando, com um simples gesto de cabeça, Sakura deixou as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face. Estava entregando a alma a um menino, que entre todos os homens que já foram para a sua cama, tinha a chave do prazer e da razão. Ao lado dele, ela podia ser ela, e não mais um corpo seguindo uma regra.

E isso em menos de uma hora!

-Sim, e, por enquanto, essa certeza já me basta.

**Fim!**

Oie, olá, ohayooo!

São duas e quinze da amanhã, eu estou acordada, sem sono, sinto a vontade enorme de narrar um fato que surge na minha cabeça e para em minhas mãos cambaleantes.

Antes de tudo, queria beijar a filhinha Nessa, que fez aniver no dia 29! Esse é para ti, docinho da mamy! Ao contrário da dramática Sakura, eu te amoooo muito, mais muito mesmo!

Agora, sim, vou comentar sobre esse raio! Xd Bem, eu não tenho preconceito nenhum. As mulheres geralmente se deixam levar pela situação, não amam, e só se apaixonam e, depois, quando tudo vai embora, ela se coibiu e transformou a sua própria existência no inferno. Não estou falando que procurar ou acha um novo amor resolva essa situação conflitante, mas tomar consciência disso é apenas um passo para nos tornarmos mulheres vivas e inteligentes de verdade. E, no caso de Sakura, esse passo foi assumir que não amava o marido ou nutria sentimento maternal pela filha, e isso existe, sim! Não é porque é mãe que irá amar o filho... isso é hipocrisia! Claro que mãe é mãe, é a coisa mais preciosa que temos, mas esse "sentir amor" depende de vários fatores. Shoran foi apenas o caminho carnal para a evolução da alma de nossa heroína.

Por hoje é só!

Até breve!

Beijos!


End file.
